The Feelings Mutual
by HogwartsExpress1
Summary: *CHAPTER 6 ADDED*a MWPP love story between James and Lily...PLZ READ!
1. Default Chapter

Hello evey1, I am back older and wiser (hopefully!) and am finishing off this god damm story whether I like it or not! (lol!) Hope you enjoy..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Crap!" Lily Evans exclaimed, as the hairdryer she was TRYING to turn into a broomstick, turned into what looked like, a mutated alien.  
  
"Hey, great broomstick" a voice said sarcastically by her dormitory door. She turned, and groaned, James Potter. Great, the annoying little creep had just witnessed her attempt at trying to do transfiguration.  
  
"I managed to do mine, ages ago" James said, rather proudly.  
  
"well, aren't you lucky" Lily replied sarcastically, with a hint of hatred in her voice.  
  
"Hey, no need to have a go at me, train tracks, I just cant help bein' perfect!" James exclaimed, as he walked away. Lily narrowed her eyes into little slits, "he did have a point" she thought. Lily wasn't one of the prettiest girls in her year. Her braces, her flame-colored hair, (A/N no offence to any red-heads out there!) her lanky figure, her flat chest all denied her the looks she wanted. The only thing she did like about herself was her eyes.  
  
"Bright green, and easy to get lost in" her best mate, Charlotte Matthews, better known as Charlie had once said. Charlie was the total opposite to Lily. She had dark, auburn hair and dark brown eyes which complimented her olive skin. She was very attractive, and had been out with nearly every guy in her year, and a few in the year above. "Right now, she was probably making out with either James or Sirius" Lily thought, miserably. The only boyfriend she'd ever had was Severus Snape (which had caused a lot of problems between her fellow Gryffindor's!) and even that relationship had been pathetic, so pathetic that Lily had given up boyfriend's altogether and concentrated with her grades. It had paid off, for she was an A+ student in everything, apart from Transfiguration which brought her thoughts back to her transfiguring homework which she was supposed to be doing. She sighed, and was about to have another attempt when the bell rang for dinner. "that's weird," she thought. Usually you made you're way down to the Great Hall for dinner at around 7.30, with out the bell, she looked at her clock. It was seven exactly. "Dumbledore must have something important to tell us," she thought. And slowly, and grudgingly, she made her way out of the Gryffindor common room and down to the Great Hall.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
What did you think? Hope you enjoyed, it is v. short, and probably v. boring BUT it does get better, I just like to give the audience background info on the characters before I plunge in with the story...PLZ REVIEW! (Even if it is only about spelling mistakes!) 


	2. I Don't Like Him

Right, this is da second chapter!!! I will try to make it longer this time!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, all of it belongs to the person with the most creative mind yes (drum-roll pleez) miss. J.K Rowling!! I only own Charlie Matthews and mi pathetic plot!  
  
##########################################################  
  
Lily's PoV.  
  
As I entered the Great Hall, it looked as if I was one of the last. I quickly made my way to the Gryffindor table and plonked myself next to Charlie and Minerva (my other best friend) or Minny, as we called her.  
  
"Hi guys, whassup..." I started, and my bright smile dropped a bit as I peered at Charlie'ss face closely.  
  
"so, which poor sod was it this time?" I said sarcastically, referring to Charlie's lipstick smudged face. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Minny trying to send Charlie warning looks. Charlie didn't seem to notice.  
  
"James!" she replied, happily. My smile now faded completely and was replaced with an open mouth the size of a bottomless pit.  
  
"James!?" I asked, gob smacked "U let that little prat snog u?"  
  
"Well, that little prat happens to be very cute and very, very snogable!" she retorted "why do u hate him so much anyway?" she asked.  
  
"Why do u like him so much?" I sneered back at her.  
  
"It was just a bit of fun, Jesus, lighten up at bit!"  
  
"looks like James sees it that way, as well" Minny commented. We all swivelled our heads to peer at James and a pretty Ravenclaw, deep in conversation. James was looking deep in her eyes, and I could almost see why Charlie had snogged him, he looked quite cute when he didn't have a sneer on his face the whole time.  
  
"Eww, that's disgusting, I don't fancy James Potter!" I thought, dismally to myself.  
  
Just then, I noticed Charlie practically frog-march up to James. I glanced at Minny  
  
"If looks could kill!" I said, and we both burst out laughing.  
  
\/-/\-\/-/\-\/-/\-\/-/\-\/-/\  
  
Back in our dormitory, after Charlie had gotten over the "I love him" and the "we were meant to be together" stage, we talked about what Dumbledore had told us.  
  
"So, why do u think that tree, what did he say it was called....wooping willow or something is for?" I questioned.  
  
"it's the Whomping willow actually...." Said Minny over the top of her book.  
  
"Who cares?" replied a sulking Charlie, looking intently at her mirror to see if she could find a reason why James had "used" her (A/N as u can guess, she is still PRETTY annoyed wiv him...)  
  
"Anyway, back to more important things." Said Charlie "like, who wanna be asked to the ball by"  
  
"well, I guess I kinda...wantRemustoaskme..." Minny mumbled, giggling and blushing over every word. I laughed kindly at her shyness. (A/N just don't ask how u can laugh kindly...oh well) I glanced at Charlie,  
  
"What about u?"  
  
"oh, I dunno...Sirius probably" she replied, a small evil smile creeping along her face. Minny and I both knew that this was SOME of Charlie's revenge on James.  
  
"how about u?" Minny asked.  
  
"oh. I dunno...that lockhart, u know Gilderoy or someone..." I replied, but a sudden image of James popped into my mind.  
  
#####################################################################  
  
What did u think? Please r/r so I can have ur views and stuff!! Next chapter will have:  
  
a) More MWPP, but maybe not so much w as he is a bas***d!  
  
b) More romance  
  
c) Lily will begin to turn from being a ugly duckling into a beautiful swan! ( I know I am a freak!!) 


	3. Talks and Wagers

Hiya everyone, hope u like Chapter 3! It's the longest one so far, and the story line starts 2 get better!  
  
Anyways, on wiv da story!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey Charlie, can u tell Mrs. Quinnel that I am really sorry but I couldn't be there for the lesson?" Lily pleaded with her, while stuffing her mouth with grilled tomatoes.  
  
"Where are u going'?" Charlie asked while eyeing Lily's breakfast with obvious envy, Charlie thought she was fat and had basically stopped eating.  
  
"I've got an orthodontist appointment" Lily explained, while she ate her hash brown's rather hurriedly.  
  
"What's that? Is it a muggle thing?" Charlie said eyes a-gleam. Her favourite subject was muggle studies, and anything to do with muggles intrigued her. In fact, in their first year, Charlie had gone through Lily's trunk (with Lily's permission) and had marvelled at all the muggle things Lily had, like Lily's hairdryer, Charlie would take it apart, then fiddle with it, then put it back together again and after finding out that it now wouldn't work, she would use magic to make it work again.  
  
"They check your teeth and decide whether you should have braces, or in my case, if I should have them off, like a dentist!"  
  
"Oh wow Lily, that's great news, I could never imagine u without braces....  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"Umm...Lily, what's a dentist?"  
  
"aaaaaarrrrrrrggggggghhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
"ha ha ha u...got...ha ha ha ha dum...ha ha ha"  
  
"Shut up, Sirius. Man, ur meant to be supportive!" James said, giving his friend a cold stare.  
  
"Whoa, what's up with u two today?" Remus Lupin asked as he made his way over to the Gryffindor table. Sirius suddenly put on a serious face, and placed his arm around James' shoulder, then looked Remus in the eye.  
  
"Our dear Prongs here, has just been dumped!" Sirius said, before bursting into peals of laughter.  
  
Remus, the more sensitive of the 3 (A/N: I cut peter out, I have put him in Slytherin, and he has not friends to anyone who is interested) looked at James' hurt and annoyed face and said  
  
"U okay James'?"  
  
"Yeah, I am alright at least SOME" (he gave a backward glance at Sirius) " of my friends understand!"  
  
"U have just never been dumped before, for the 5 years I have known u, James Harry Potter u have never been dumped!" Sirius said, after falling of his chair laughter.  
  
"Who was the gal?" Remus asked.  
  
"Charlie Matthews"  
  
Sirius spluttered, and was about to have another laughing fit when Remus glared at him.  
  
"Sorry" he mumbled to Remus, but not without a grin, he then turned to James and said  
  
"Seems like your losing your touch, Prongs m'dear!"  
  
"Yeah right, I could have any girl I wanted, even outside the school!" (A/N: wow! bigheaded or what!)  
  
"How about we make a little wager on that? U in, Mooney?"  
  
"course I'm in!" Mooney replied.  
  
"Tell me more about this little wager..." James said, warily.  
  
"Okay, Remus and I make a list of 28 girls, and we put them in pairs, and u have to decide which one to pull!" Sirius explained. But Remus, seeing James' confused face, grabbed a napkin and pulled a pen out of his robe pocket.  
  
"James, like this" Mooney said...  
  
(A/N: this is the napkin, in case u wondered...)  
  
Charlie Matthews/Minny Mcgonagall  
  
Danielle Prioress (a Ravenclaw girl)/Alex Peters (a Slytherin)  
  
"...and then u would decide which one to umm...as Sirius so kindly put it...pull!"  
  
"okay, I'll do It.."  
  
  
  
Later that evening in the boys dormitory...  
  
"Ok Remus, who shall we give him?" Sirius asked, eyes a-gleam.  
  
"umm... I don't know about u, but I think our friend needs bringing down a peg or two, if u get what I mean!"  
  
"right, so lets be nasty..."  
  
  
  
So what d'ya think??? I think it is ok...ish!!  
  
Anyone got any ideas as to how the story is gonna be like...I do now!!! I'll give u a clue if u cant guess already...it is an idea kinda from a movie...in fact maybe I should re-name this to "Lily's all that" get it??  
  
Anyways, I will only continue if I get 25 reviews (so far I have 14!!) sob sob!!  
  
PLEEZ!!! I NEED REVIEWS!!! 


	4. Shocks for everyone

In this chapter, Lily starts to take shape, along wiv help from her friends, James get his paper and a shock, and some romance starts to blossom, but not between the likely couples.....  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hi James, my son!"  
  
James Potter turned, and groaned. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, his supposedly best friends, were making their way over to him, by the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"who did you (A/N: wrote it again!! lol....) kill?" sarcasm etching in James' voice.  
  
"no, one" Sirius said, and looked at Remus giving him a look that clearly said, "James has finally lost it!" Remus laughed at Sirius' stupidity.  
  
"Sirius, it was a joke!" told Remus.  
  
"I knew that!"  
  
"Whatever..."  
  
"Anyways boys, did you actually have something to tell me? Because if not will you please leave, as the ladies seem to find your presence rather disturbing!"  
  
"James, did anyone tell you that you have the biggest head imaginable?" Remus asked his friend  
  
"Why thank you, kind Remus" James replied  
  
"Anyway" Sirius interrupted "we have the list for you!"  
  
"Really?" James asked " lets have a look..." he made a grab for it, but Sirius, with his Quidditch made reactions, lifted the list out of James' reach, meaning that James fell on the Gryffindor table, interrupting a game of wizard chess (A/N: is that what it is called? Only I couldn't remember...)  
  
"James, you idiot!"  
  
James muttered something illegible, while apologizing to the owner of the (now) crumpled chess set.  
  
"Anyway, as I was saying before I was RUDELY interrupted" Sirius gave a glance at James " here we have James' list, now, there are 14 girls on this list, u have to pick 7 of them....and you only have 4 days to go out and pull them..."  
  
The look on James' face was one of disbelieve, "excuse me?" he muttered.  
  
"and if you complete your mission, you will receive 4 galleons, courtesies of Remus and me..."  
  
"Remus and I, actually Sirius..."  
  
"Whatever, but if James doesn't complete his task, he owes US 2 galleons, EACH!"  
  
"oh my god, where is justice?" James asked, his face a look of horror. "That cant be fair!"  
  
"Are you trying to say that you CANT DO IT, because you have LOST YOUR TOUCH?" Remus asked, his face a gleam.  
  
"No, its just that...just that...well...yeah..."  
  
"So, are you gonna do it, then?"  
  
"Well I dunno....." (A/N: remind you of anyone, ....Charlie burness....ahem.....)  
  
Remus and Sirius suddenly gave James a look of pure venom that actually made a few people in the room quiver.  
  
"ok, ok I'll do it!"  
  
"Great!" they both replied at the same time, Sirius then thrust the piece of paper into James' hand, and he and Remus ran out of the wooden framed door of the Gryffindor common room, cackling...  
  
"Why do I not like the sound of this..." James muttered, and made his way up the flowing marble staircase to the elegant 5th year Boys Dormitory.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh my god, LILY!" Charlie Matthews screamed and ran up to her friend, and gave her a big hug.  
  
" Lily, what happened?" asked Minny McGonagall (A/N: I have just realized that McGonagall wouldn't have been Minerva's last name at that age, so, she either didn't get married, or married some second cousin with the same last name, ok?)  
  
"what do you mean, what happened...?"  
  
"well, you look...stunning..."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous Minny, I just had my braces off!"  
  
"But your hair..."  
  
"yeh, what do you think about that, it was my mum's idea, I am not sure I like it, do you?"  
  
"It looks...fantastic" Charlie said, realizing Lily from her death deifying grip. "You almost look as good as me!"  
  
"Oh Charlie you idiot! Come on, I wanna get to the dorm before first period..." (A/N: soz, but I call the first lesson first period, don't ask...skool thing, anyways that's what they are gonna call it...) and the three girls made their way through the sunny, spectacular Great Hall entrance way and up to the Gryffindor corridor.  
  
"You know, Lily looks quite stunning now, doesn't she?" Minny asked her friend, as they made they're way.  
  
"She sure does..." it was true, Lily DID look quite stunning...with her braces off it showed her (now) perfectly straight, white teeth, and her haircut had done wonders. Her shoulder-length hair, shaped her face and made her high cheekbones stand out, there were a few golden highlights, just streaking through her hair so that when the sun caught it, the gold made the red stand out even more...And now her usually straight hair, was now curled, it gave her whole face and hair an extra bounce.  
  
"it is just a shame about her boobs, fashion and posture..." Charlie replied, gazing at her friend (A/N: NO, not in that way.....)  
  
"Charlie, how can you say such a thing!" Minny asked in amazement.  
  
"Its true, and Lily would have told you the same thing! But anyway, we are going to sort it so that she is PERFECT!"  
  
"How are we gonna do that?" Minny asked  
  
"We will just have to work a bit of Charlie 'n' Minny magic!"  
  
Minny looked at her friend, sighed and shook her head. "They are both something else!" she told herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
James Potter groaned, "why did his friends have to be such bastards?" he thought to himself (A/N: it is a 13....)  
  
"You ok James?" Frank Longbottom said as he entered the room, Frank and another boy, shared a room with James, Remus and Sirius. Frank wasn't "one of the group" but he was nice to talk to.  
  
"Yeah, I am fine...kinda... what about you?" James asked  
  
"Well, the thing is that um...there's this girl you see...."  
  
"oh" James said, "why does the WORLD revolve around girls!" he thought in exasperation.  
  
"and I don't know how to umm...ask her out, 'cos the Hogsmeade trip is comin' up and I wanted to ask her to that..."  
  
"Why don't you write her a letter?" James replied "it was always a hit with me!"  
  
"yeah, but it is alright for you, you are good looking, everyone fancies you, well...obviously not the guys...but you know...."  
  
"yeah, I know! You aren't that bad, Longbottom!"  
  
"Whatever..." Frank wasn't that bad, he had short brown hair that was jelled into spikes, and he had jet black eyes and olive skin, he really wasn't that bad!  
  
"Just do it, you have nothing to lose!"  
  
"Your right! Thanks James, hope whatever is troubling you go's away!" and with that Frank left the messy room of the boys dorm leaving James to think, "I wish" he peered down at his list and groaned again, and fell on his unmade bed.  
  
(A/N: ok, this is the list, the writing next to the name is what the girls are like, if you get what I mean!)  
  
"This is the list of girl's James Potter has to pull" it said, in Sirius messy writing  
  
Lucy Harringway a Ravenclaw, quite pretty/ Olivia Nightingale fellow Gryffindor, James has already been out with her, v. pretty.  
  
Samantha Crustic a Slytherin, v.pretty but snobby/Jasmin Prumaiy Hufflepuff, quite plain and very noisy, funny laugh  
  
Mircuru Raven ugly, Slytherin, turned up nose/ Petunia Peterson Ravenclaw, hates James because he went out wiv her for a dare, plain  
  
Marissa CuCu Hufflepuff, Jamaican, plain/ Abby Griffiths Grffindor, giggly and annoying, v.pretty.  
  
Charlie Matthews Gryffindor, v.pretty and doesn't she know it!/ Zoe Athoupe Ravenclaw v. ugly, v. kind  
  
Sarah Trelawney Ravelclaw, Divinator, v. ugly and v. annoying/ Danielle Butler Hufflepuff, v. tall, quite plain, v. nosy  
  
  
  
Rachel Colson Slytherin, v. ugly, annoying, tall, big teeth/ Lily Evans (A/N: surprise surprise!) well, Gryffindor, and the rest you know!  
  
"Why me? Why me?" James muttered  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
What do u think???? I think it is my best one yet, and certainly the longest!! It took me ages, and seeing as it took me sooooo long.... Perharps u could REVIEW!!!!! Plz?  
  
Anyway's thank you to all the beautiful ppl who have reviewed!! Soz if the story is v. confusing.....  
  
Do u have n e ideas to help me? If so REVIEW!!! If u think that it could do with a little change, if so REVIEW!! And if u thought it as fantastic, tell me and REVIEW!!!! That's all I ask of u!!  
  
The next chapter will be better...fingers crossed!! Love ya all, Olivia! =) 


	5. Gorgeous Girl

Anyways, this is defiantly the longest chapter yet, so that kinda compensates to it taking sooo long, Anyway, onto the story......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oi, Remus, Sirius I have a bone to pick with you!" James Potter shouted over the noisy corridor jam packed with students leading to the Great Hall. After much pushing and squeezing (A/N: no, not like that...ahem...) he finally managed to catch up with his friends.  
  
"Yo, whassup James!" Sirius said with a grin. "Read your letter yet?" his grin then broadened.  
  
"Yes, I have thank you. You know, I thought you two were my friends!"  
  
"Why of course we are, what gives you the idea we aren't?" Remus put in sweetly, but the grin on his face showed that he was guilty as charged as being horrid to James.  
  
"That list, you managed to give me the most.... eurgh!! You guys are really...uhh.... bastards!"  
  
"Why, thank you James!" Sirius said, taking the insult as a compliment. "Look, relax, your dare starts on Saturday, and goes on 'till Tuesday, 4 days...so relax...and flirt a bit!" He put in again, and to prove his point he started pinching the girls asses (A/N: typical!)  
  
"Hi Laura, did anyone tell you that you have the most gorgeous ass?" asked Sirius, Laura turned and saw Sirius and said  
  
"Maybe you can come feel it some more later" she said grinning and walking off with her (sluty) giggling friends.  
  
"Good to know I haven't lost MY touch!" Sirius said with a grin and looked at James.  
  
"I'll can do MUCH better than that, just you watch!" James replied, and went to find some buttocks to pin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Eugh, isn't that the most DISGUSTING thing you have EVER seen?" Charlie Matthews said dramatically.  
  
"Yeah, but come a few days ago, and you would have said that to either  
  
James or Sirius" Minny replied.  
  
"Yeah, well...."  
  
"But, you are right Charlie. Firstly I wouldn't let ANYONE pinch my ass, and secondly, I would probably slap them afterwards, defiantly NOT like Laura...what's-her-face!" Lily put in, rather angrily. The 3 girls had just witnessed the little episode between Laura and Sirius, and were discussing it on their way to their Charms lesson.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
James flowed through the crowd, looking for an ass to pinch, suddenly, out of the blue, a red-head appeared, with a cute butt, James thought. He was sure he hadn't seen this girl before, but there was something familiar about her, telling himself it was just his imagination, he walked up to the girl and pinched her ass, and whispered in her ear  
  
"Hey, gorgeous, I have just got some new boxers, wanna come to my room and admire them!" (A/N: I CANNOT I believe that I just wrote that!)  
  
Slowly the girl turned around, and James Potter recognised who he had just whispered too. His nemesis, Lily Evans. But, by god, she had changed; in fact she was...well...(he hated to admit this to himself) stunning! But it seemed her temper hadn't changed...a small, delicate hand, whacked across his face leaving his usually tanned skin, with a massive red blotch, and his ego rather deflated. She then turned to him and said  
  
"I DON'T think so, if you actually WANT someone to see you in your boxers, you might as well ask the slutty 5th years, you know, someone in you league" and with that she walked away, swaying her cute behind that had got him into trouble.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"My god, you go for it girl!" Charlie whispered in Lily's ear as they walked away.  
  
"Yeah, you should have seen the look on his face, he looked sooo embarrassed!" Minny said gleefully, "You must be the first person to EVER deflate his ego like that!"  
  
"yeah, you should have seen the look on his face when he recognized you!"  
  
Lily smiled at her friends, rather proud of herself, "he deserved that, that big headed jerk!" she thought to herself.  
  
"C'mon you 2, we are gonna be late for charms!" lily suddenly exclaimed.  
  
"Hold on Lily, before we go in" Charlie pulled Lily back outside the classroom "meet me and Minny..."  
  
"Minny and I..."  
  
"Whatever, meet Minny and I in the dorm at break, ok?"  
  
"Why, may I ask?"  
  
"Well, you know we are your BEST friends, and we always want the best for you? Well, we know that you haven't...umm.... how should I say it? You haven't had much luck with the boys? Well, now, I mean look at you!" Charlie held Lily's at am arm's length to look at her friend " You most CERTAINLY have the looks, it's just well, you need the posture and stuff, and we are gonna help you, ok?" And before she got an answer, Charlie had dragged Lily and Minny into the classroom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Prey tell me why you 3 have turned up late for my lesson?" Mrs. Quinnel asked the 3 girls. Although she was fond of Lily (Lily had "a knack for charms" as Mrs. Quinnel put it) she didn't tolerate lateness.  
  
"Well, Mrs. Quinnel, you see my friends and I were just practising the charm you set us for homework, one last time, just to be sure we would get it right" Lily replied, and gave the teacher a smile.  
  
Mr. Quinnel glanced at the other 2 girls, then back at Lily and smiled, "Very well, although, I will have to deduct 5 points from Gryffindor for lateness, now sit down girls" she said.  
  
The 3 girls made their way to the back of the classroom to their seats, as they passed tables, heads turned to peer at the girls, and much whispering went on, along the lines of "that's not Lily Evans, is it?" or "My god, she's changed" and although Lily didn't notice it, she got many lingering looks, some longing looks from the male population of Hogwarts and some jealous looks from most of the female parts.  
  
But then Mrs. Quinnel's voice rang through their thoughts "...right everyone, books open at page 31 and um...Melissa can you read for us?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Don't see what's so special about her, anyway..." James said to Sirius, as everyone turned to look at Lily's retreating back. (A/N: yeah, this is the same part you have just read, only from James' point of View)  
  
"Ha, you're only saying that 'cos of the way she reacted when you pinched her ass! And , by GOD, do you need to think up some new lines, I mean " I've just got some new boxers, wanna come and admire then"? What sort of a lines that? Anyway..." Sirius said, and leaning his head sideways cockily. "I quite fancy that Charlie Matthews over there." (A/N: there you go, Charlie Burness, happy now?)  
  
"oh, trust me, she has quite a temper" James said, wincing at the memory.  
  
"Yeah, but like I said, Prongs buddy" Sirius said, placing his infamous cheeky grin on his face "Your losing your touch!"  
  
He then, promptly, got a punch in the stomach.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ok, now head up high, and glide that's it, sway those hips, daarlin'!" Charlie shouted out with a grin to her best friend, Lily. She watched and grimaced "Lily's gonna need a lot of help!" she thought as her friends walked clumsily around the room with a scowl on her face. Lily was a re- known tom-boy, and she hated acting all girly or anything.  
  
"I feel like a total prick!" Lily shouted annoyed.  
  
"Well, if it helps, you look like one!" Charlie replied, but hastily added "only joking!" after the look on Lily's face. "look, just pretend your at Miss. Witch" Charlie said.  
  
Lily looked at her with a blank face.  
  
"Umm...it's were all these witches walk around in bikini's and gowns and go on about world peace between muggles and us..." Charlie explained.  
  
"Oh, we have that sort of thing, only in America..."  
  
"Really? What and they use maicophones?"  
  
"No, M-I-C-R-O phones to speak into... Anyway" lily said, changing the subject due to the excited look on Charlie's face.  
  
"They're all a bunch of air-heads with boobs!" Lily said unpleasantly (A/N: soz, soz, but that is the way I picture Lily's personality to be, don't worry she will change!)  
  
"they're not air-heads...anyhoo, they walk nice" Charlie replied.  
  
"No, they don't, they walk like this" Lily then demonstrated a walk she "associated" with beauty pageants...  
  
"That's it!" Charlie cried  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's how you have gotta walk, it's perfect!"  
  
Lily gave a sigh and rolled her eyes upwards.  
  
"Why me?" She asked silently, "Why me?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
What'dya think?? They're will DEFINITELY be more romance in the next chapter, as it is when James starts his "task". One question, why r boys always so full of themselves?  
  
Anyways, plz review, otherwise I will not finish...BWA-HA-HA-HA- HUGH..hugh..cough..cough....  
  
Well, anyways plz review!!!! I will love you forever! 


	6. The Wager Begins

"Wakey, wakey Prongs!! You know what day it is don't you?"  
  
James Harry Potter wearily opened his eyes to find an excited Sirius by his bedside.  
  
"It's Saturday Prongs, the day our little wager begins I believe!"  
  
James glanced at his alarm clock. "You've woken me up at 7.30 in the morning to tell me this? Cheers guys, thanks a lot.im going back to sleep!"  
  
"oh no you don't Prongs, c'mon get outta bed.after all you shouldn't be wasting this valuable time, your gonna need all the time you can get seeing as you LOSING YOUR TOUCH with the laydees!" retorted Remus.  
  
"I am NOT losing my touch!" replied James, huffily, as he struggled out of bed. "Just you wait, then you'll see who's master!"  
  
"Well, hurry up.breakfast is in half an hour!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Would you look at that!?" murmured Charlie as they sat at the Great Hall. "I mean yesterday he was pinching you ass Lily, and now he's all over that slag Lucy Harringway! I am sooo over him!"  
  
Lily turned her pretty redhead to the scene her friend was describing. Charlie was right. James Potter was all over Lucy, deep down Lily felt hurt by this but she didn't mention anything, she stopped staring at them and drew her attention back to the debate that had just arisine between Minny and Charlie.  
  
"Lucy isn't a slag, as you so kindly put it, I sit next to her in Potions, she's really nice" Minny said.  
  
"She sooo is, look at her, she's ALL OVER him.she's not even that pretty anyway!" retorted Charlie.  
  
"Listen you to, does it really?" interrupted Lily "None of us really like him do we?" she said, but somehow she couldn't quite look her friends in the eye when she said her latter sentence.  
  
"Yeah, you're right" they both responded. The rest of the meal was ate in friendly chit-chat as to what they would buy in their next visit to Hogsmeade (Which was 2 weeks this Saturday), what homework they hadn't done (that mainly consisted of Charlie doing all the talking on that particular section) and who was going out with who.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey James, I just wanted to than...oh, sorry" Frank Longbottom spluttered as he bumped into James and one of his.ahem."friends" in a rather sustained embrace.  
  
"Bloody hell just when she started to get interesting" thought James to himself as he and Lucy Harringway unwound their selves from one another. "Listen, I'll er.'catch up' with you later Lucy ok?" James added with a wink and a quick overview of Lucy's curvaceous figure.  
  
"Ok James, I will like sooo be waiting for you!" She giggled and bounced off like a great blonde bouncy Barbie down the corridors (A/N: no offense to blondes as, obviously, hair colour makes NO DIFFERENCE to the amount of intelligence you have, absolutely no difference, no difference whatsoever.ahem.)  
  
"Sorry about that James"  
  
"Don't worry, I needed an excuse to ditch her.only 4 days and 6 girls still to do!"  
  
"um.ok. Listen I just wanted to thank you for that advice you gave me." after seeing James' confused face, Frank added "you know.about writing a letter to this girl I like?"  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry you lost me then, yeh.I remember"  
  
"Yeah well, I took your advice and I am just gonna give it to her now.so yeah, thanks"  
  
"Oh, that's ok Frank, anytime, by the way, who was the letter to anyway?" James asked, as Frank wasn't the type of guy who usually asked girls out."she must like him, for him to pluck up this courage!" he thought  
  
"oh, Lily Evans"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
What d'ya think? Its shorter than the last chapter, but the nx chapter is gonna b more climax-ee!! I reckon there will b 2/3 more chapters left.if anyone wants to know! Thanks to every1 that reviewed By the way, those that don't know what MWPP means, it's the initials of the nicknames given to James, Peter, Sirius and Remus. I think M=moony W=wormtail? P=prongs P=padfoot  
  
PLZ REVIEW!!! 


End file.
